disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Tangled Ever After
Tangled Ever After is a short film sequel of the 2010 film Tangled. The short is by Byron Howard and Nathan Greno who directed the original film. Summary On Flynn and Rapunzel's wedding day, Pascal and Maximus accidentally lose the rings! Plot The short starts out with the film narrated by Eugene, similar to the first story, proclaiming dramatically that "This is the day my life ended". Rapunzel corrects him and he then admits that it was actually the best day of his life. Rapunzel and Eugene (Flynn Rider) are about to be married. The entire kingdom prepares for what Eugene and Rapunzel state is the biggest wedding the kingdom has ever seen and that everything was perfect and went as planned, except for two things: Eugene's nose, once again, not properly drawn and Pascal and Maximus losing their wedding rings. The next scene shifts to a chapel, with the entire kingdom, including Rapunzel's parents, the thugs, and the Stabbington Brothers (in chains) attending; Pascal as the "flower girl" and Maximus as the "best man"; and Eugene awaiting Rapunzel's arrival. Rapunzel enters with her father leading her and wearing a beautiful wedding dress with a long veil representing her previously long hair. As the couple's marriage is officiated by a religious official, Maximus inhales one of Pascal's flowers and sneezes, causing them to lose the wedding rings. Images pops into their head of Eugene's and Rapunzel's surprised and horrified faces; the queen angered that they had lost her grandmother's wedding rings; a solider proclaiming that the kingdom is lost; and the kingdom in ensuing chaos that leads to an explosion that destroys everything. The two then sneak out in pursuit of the rings to prevent their vision from happening. The two rings are separated in two parts of the kingdom and Maximus and Pascal decide to separate to find them before the ceremony ends. Pascal finds a ring in a punch bowl, but frightens the villagers who attempt to kill him, resulting in mass destruction of the dining preparations and Pascal's tongue stuck on an ice sculpture of the short thug dressed as Cupid, with the wedding ring on his tongue. Meanwhile, Maximus's pursuit leads to the incidental destruction of several commemorative booths selling dresses, shoes, makeup, and hats and resulting in his appearance being altered to that of a female horse, and being hit on by a male horse. He then finds the ring underneath a flower cart. After he retrieves the ring, Pascal manages to separate himself from the ice sculpture, only to lose the wedding ring he found and cause a man to trip and land on the table with the ice sculpture. The ice sculpture hurdles into the air and lands on a cart Maximus is sitting on, causing him to hurdle into the air and lose the wedding ring he found as well. Using Rapunzel's and Eugene's wedding carriage, he chases after the ring but is hit by an array of frying pans before hitting the Frying Pan Warehouse sign. A group of servants mistake it for a gong ringing as a signal to release an enormous cage full of doves. Another servant takes this as a sign to release a bunch of floating lanterns that were supposed to be released in honour of Eugene's and Rapunzel's marriage. Pascal finds the other wedding ring in one of the numerous sky lanterns that Maximus just released, but unfortunately finds himself hundreds of feet above ground. Pascal slips and falls to the earth and the ring ends up in the talons of a dove. The wayward carriage hits the sidewalk and sends Maximus hurtling in the air where he lands on Rapunzel's and Eugene's banner. Maximus slips off the banner, tearing it down the middle and defacing poor Eugene's nose even further. Maximus lands on an enormous pyramid of wine barrels busting them all open, unleashing a flood throughout the kingdom streets. As Pascal lands in the street in the path of a torrent of wine, Maximus scoops him up and sprints off to escape from the flood. Up ahead, a startled cook fumbles with some utensils as he runs out of the way, and accidentally sets an entire food cart ablaze, creating a fiery roadblock in their path. Thinking fast, Maximus jumps and grabs an overhanging banner rope and flings himself and Pascal into the air once again and they soar over the fire which is put out by the wine. Maximus hurls Pascal after the ring-toting dove, and although he misses, Pascal retrieves the ring with his tongue. The two fall into a building that makes and stores tar. They arrive just in time to deliver the rings, while shocking everyone by their grotesque appearances as the result of their chases for the rings. Eugene nervously takes the rings and exchanges them with Rapunzel, although neither of them can take their eyes off the haggard duo. Eugene and Rapunzel kiss after being pronounced as married, and everyone from the first film cheers. As Maximus and Pascal relax after the tiring chase for the rings, they accidentally bump into the cart carrying the wedding cake, causing it to roll away towards the door. Just as the cake disappears down the hall, Eugene proclaims, "So, who wants a piece of cake?". Cast *Rapunzel: Mandy Moore *Eugene Fitzherbert: Zachary Levi Trivia *The queen has her first line in the Tangled franchise. *This movie focuses more on Maximus and Pascal than Flynn and Rapunzel, ironically. Gallery Tumblr lxcpn9lZXM1qfunb8o2 1280.jpg Tangled Ever After.png Tangled Ever After1.jpg Category:Films Category:Sequels